Poker
by maybe the lies are true
Summary: Eren Yaegar, since he was little, has won every game of Poker with his best friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. He's won every game, making him the 'champ', of the trio. But, he hasn't played in quite a while. A decade, to be exact. Now that he was playing once again, he's forgotten his old tricks. Not to mention that Mikasa too, is good at Poker. [AU!] [Mikasa X Eren]


Eren's teal eyes contorted in pure frustration, almost straight out rage. The cards he held in his hands were certainly not going to win him over. Maybe if he bluffed, Mikasa would fold, and he would win. But come on. Its Mikasa.

Him and the Asian girl were playing a good ol' game of poker, just for old times sake. Eren came up with the idea to play, Armin joining their little game. However, a little previously in the game, he had folded and went to take a quick bathroom break, leaving it down to the step-siblings. to be honest, Eren was the best when the three were younger, always winning every game, making the other two cringe whenever he mentioned.

However, now, Eren had forgotten his old tricks and everything, and Mikasa was close to beating him. No! He couldn't let that happen! He just COULDN'T! Because Mikasa was better at everything. Higher grades in school, a more social range of friends, and more popularity. the only thing she wasn't better at with Eren was football and poker, and like hell was he going to give up one of the two, let alone both.

However, as Eren panicked inside, he tried his best to hide all of his worry, playing off in one of the most fakest poker faces. That was another thing about Mikasa that was better than Eren. Her forever lasting poker face.

"Are you ready?" She asked monotonously to the brunette. Eren perked his head up at the sound of Mikasa pulling him out of his wild range of bizarre thoughts. Eren smirked, simply pulling his plan out to bluff to the black-head. Mikasa raised an eyebrow, un-amusement written all over her face. "You first."

Eren stiffened. No! She was supposed to go first, not him! Eren's smirk faded as he gulped nervously. Hesitatingly, he showed her his cards and crossed his fingers, biting his own lip a little too hard. Mikasa's expression dropped, and Eren immediately felt triumphant.

"Shit!" He flipped his cards, and his lips curled into a smirk, "Looks like I won." He leaned back in his chair, the pair of sevens in his hands. He threw the two cards on the table, looking at Mikasa cockily. Mikasa threw her cards on the table, and it was Eren's turn for his expression to drop. Royal Flush.

Eren groaned in virtual agony, allowing his head to drop and hit the wooden table. Mikasa merely sighed, gathering up all of the cards, and putting them back into their rightful place in the small, rectangular box.

"Eren?" She asked, tapping his head slightly. "Come on. We need to drive Armin home." Mikasa got up grabbing her keys, and going to the back of the house to alert the blonde.

Eren still sat the table, his head resting on it, dazed from the horror that was inflicted upon him. She beat him. She ACTUALLY beat him. Eren couldn't believe it, his life-long favorite game, had now turned into his least favorite game. And there was nothing he could do about it. He had his chance.

"Eren?" Mikasa said, once again entering the room, this time Armin alongside with her. Armin's eye lit up once he saw his best friend.

"H-Hey Eren! What's up?" He slapped his best friend's back softly, trying to get him to pop up. "Did Mr. Levi finally stack up enough homework on top of you?"

Eren shook his head, his nose rubbing on the wood, and making it ache just a little bit.

"No," He sounded a little muffled. "Just lost my first game of Poker." Armin laughed and slapped his friend on the back again.

"Welcome to our world buddy."

* * *

Eren and Mikasa sat alone in silence as Mikasa backed out of the wet drive-way, more and more drops coming along down. Armin waved under his protected porch for a few seconds, before cancelling into his warm dwelling, even more sheltered than before.

Eren folded his arms in front of him, still a little frustrated at Mikasa for making him lose his first Poker game in quite a while. She shouldn't be able to win like that, it was unfair!

Eren huffed, trying to make Mikasa some how notice him. Mikasa simply ignored him, and continued to drive on. Eren grunted in annoyance, and loudly cleared his throat. Mikasa sighed before responding.

"You're still mad at me for winning that poker game, aren't you?" She said, trying not to sound coolly.

"Yes, of course! It's the first one for almost over a decade, and I lost!" He said, getting a little close to shouting.

"I'm sorry that you're such a sore loser." Mikasa said, now definitely sounding coolly. Eren's left eye twitched, before the two continued bickering for minutes upon minutes upon minutes. In the middle of all of thaty horrible bickering, the car mysteriously stopped. The lights turned off as the rain continued to patter outside the of the car. If it wasn't loud before, it definitely was now.

"Why has the car stopped?!" Eren demanded angrily. Mikasa growled in annoyance as she responded.

"I dunno, I probably forgot to get gas just before we dropped off Armin!"

"You mean we have to walk home?! In the middle of the fucking rain?!"

"YES, FOR GOD'S SAKE EREN, YOU ARE SUCH A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID POKER GAME THAT YOU CARE ABOUT SOO MUCH!" Mikasa quickly unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car, the sounds of the rain now invading the car. She walked in the middle of the rain, across the street and sat onto the now wet curb. She curled up into a ball, and began sobbing softly, all the while, Eren watching her.

Eren felt a small little pang in his heart, scolding himself for treating his best friend like that. Just watching her breakdown on the curb alone made his little heart break.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Eren too exited the car, walking out towards Mikasa, before sitting down next to her, and placing an arm around her. Mikasa's sobs stopped for a minute, before starting again, making Eren feel more horrible than he already was. Beginning to rock and forth, he began to sing the couple's favorite song.

" _Cross my heart, and hope to die, Burn my lungs and curse my eyes,"_ Eren muttered softly, hearing Mikasa's sobs stop once more. The rain pattered on as Eren continued. " _I've lost control, and I don't want it back, I'm going numb, I've been hijacked, and it's fucking drag..."_

Mikasa lifted her head slightly, the tune of the song slowly coming back to her. Before Eren could sing the next verse, she too began singing. " _I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you... So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do,"_

 _"Yeah, you're worse than Nicotine,"_ Eren once more sang, a smile creeping up on his face when Mikasa sang the for his back-up. " _Yeah you're worse than Nicotine..."_

The two stared each other in the eyes, as Mikasa once more sang. " _It's better to burn, than to fade away, It's better to leave than be replaced..."_

 _"I'm losing to you, baby I'm no match, I'm going numb I've been hijacked, and it's a fucking drag..."_

 _"I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you... So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do, Yeah you're worse than Nicotine, Nicotine... Yeah you're worse than Nicotine, Nicotine, yeah..."_

 _"Just one more hit, and then we're through... Cause you could never love me back, cut every tie I have with you, cause your love's a fucking drag, but I need it so bad..."_

 _"Yeah you're worse than Nicotine, Nicotine... Yeah you're worse than Nicotine, Nicotine, yeah..."_

Dark blue eyes mixed into bright teal ones, staring at each other, only the sound and sight of the drops of rain in between them. Before anything else happened, Mikasa grabbed Eren's shirt collar, and pulled him forward, surprising Eren when their lips met in the middle. However, Eren didn't care, and just let the kiss happen.

* * *

 _ **Wow, I actually finished this. How remarkable.**_

 _ **I dunno, I just kind of went with it. Well, this happened. Something I just whipped this up and... you know, this. The song is Nicotine By Panic! At The Disco and I just thought it went with the story. c:**_

 _ **You guys do know that the reason I wrote these is because I'm trying to catch up on my daily Romance writing prompts, right? Just some kinda practice for writing. Nothing too major. I just did the Soul Eater fanfic because I thought it would be pretty cool and not so cliche. This one is pretty cheesy and cliche as hell though. Eh. :/**_


End file.
